Killing You
by Makkenna Witwicky
Summary: Even when things went too far, Ben still held Danny's heart. No one thought Brusnop was a real thing but it was for Danny and Ben. Danny Worsnop/Ben Bruce slash. Asking Alexandria band fic.


**This is what I normally post on my mibba but I decided to post this here, too because Im proud of it. I think it's one if my best band fics and it's my first brusnop. **

"Danny? You up, mate?" I heard Sam's voice ask me. I groaned and got up out of my bunk. I wasn't asleep. We had a show tonight. How could I sleep. I was running on before show adrenaline. I looked at the door of the bus to see Sam. Smiling. "We're going to the bar if you want to come."

I nodded. "I'll come." He nodded and left as I ran my hand through my hair (my way of styling it). I tugged a t-shirt over my head and pulled on my shoes then made my way our of the bus.

The whole band was there, waiting on me except one. "Where's Ben?" I asked them.

Before anyone could answer I was suddenly almost knocked down by someone behind me. "I'm here, Danny." I turned to see Ben smiling at me. "Worried about me, mate?"

I shook my head. "Always." He smiled again, this time showing his teeth. I loved his smile. He may be Ben Fucking Bruce the rockstar but when he smiled, he seemed like a more innocent Ben. Or was that just me? "You ready then?"

He nodded and we all walked down the street to the nearest club and we went in. The lights were flashing, rock music was blaring, it was packed with dancing drunks and the whole place smelled like sweat, whiskey and cheap perfume. I hated being here. I'm sober so what's the fun.

No, that's not the real reason. That's what I tell the guys. My real reason is what I already see before me.

Ben.

A blond girl in a skimpy outfit dances on him, obviously expecting to be asked to go somewhere more private. Thinking he'll give her what she wants. Which he will. He always does when we go to the clubs and he finds a girl putting out. I makes me hurt, to see Ben with someone else.

He's mine. I LOVE HIM! More than any of those girls ever could dream to... but there's one problem.

He doesn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't want to be with those girls, he would notice my expressions enough to see that it bothers me. That he bothers me. That those sluts bother me.

I keep watching it though, like i'm doing now. It begins the same way every time and leads to the same thing every time. I watch as the girl kisses Ben. He eagerly kisses back. I clench my fist, I can feel heat rising to my cheeks as he touches her and she touches him.

I want to touch him like that. I want him to touch me like that.

"Danny? You alright?" I looked over to see James looking at me with concern. "You look kinda sick."

I shook my head, not meeting his eyes. He always had a gift for reading people. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

He snickered. "For what? We do shows all the time and this one is a small show. It's fuckin' nothing!"

"Yeah, I don't really know what's wrong with me..." I trailed off as I looked back over to see Ben and the girl. I bit my lip. "Nothing's wrong! He can then I can."

I stood up straight and walked over to see a brunette. She was standing alone but you could tell by the tightness of her clothes and the amount of skin she was showing she didn't plan on leaving alone. I walked over to her and gave her one of my best smiles. "'Ello."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hey. What's your name?" I immediantly didn't like the way she looked at me, with that same look I get when girls at the concerts see me. I used to love that look but after I realized how I felt about Ben I-

No. I wouldn't think about him. I approached this girl to get him off of my mind, to get him back in a way, I guess.

I ignored the looks and the nagging feeling about how wrong this was and I smiled again. "I just noticed you. Wanna dance?"

She winked. "Hell yeah!" She grabbed me and we walked to the dance floor. It was weird, doing this. It felt wrong but as I looked over and saw Ben it made me dance with her, let her hands move up my body and move my hands up hers. Before long, I let her kiss me. I let myself kiss her.

It was leading to what I hoped it would. What it always does. Until I was grabbed and dragged back on the floor, hitting my ass then falling on to my back with a groan. I sat back up and looked around. "What wanker-"

I saw Ben. He was frowning harshly, his mouth in a thin line. The only way you could tell he had lips was becuase of his lip rings sticking out. He cut his eyes at me. "I'm not a wanker. If anythin' you are."

I was confused. What had I done? "I don't understand... Ben. What did I-"

He shook his head. "I'm going back to the fucking bus!" With that he ran out, leaving me on the floor, the girl he was into not two minutes ago to dance with another guy, and our band mates confused. Hell, I was confused.

I was helped up by Cameron who shrugged when I looked at him for answers. They all shrugged. "What's gotten into him?" James asked.

"I don't know but i'm going to go to the bus and find out."

They all nodded and want back to drinking their Jack. I pushed my way out of the bar and walked the short way in the dark to the bus. I walked in to see the whole area dark and all of the bunks were open, as were the doors. No Ben. I turned around to leave but he was standing there, blocking my path. "Ben? I came to see what was wrong."

"Nothing."

"You pushed me down!"

"I know." He looked proud of himself when he confessed this.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

I frowned and put a calmer expression on my face. "If I did something wrong to you. I would like to fix it, Ben."

"You and that girl. It's happened. You can't fix that!" He screamed, getting in my face.

What did that matter he was with a girl. I have been with a lot of girls. Why does it matter now? Maybe I should have listened to my conscious and not done what I did. "What does that matter?'

He stared at me a moment. He looked as if he may explode, as if a terrible yell was going to burst out any moment but it never did. He only sighed and moved out of the way. When I didn't he smiled. "You haven't done anything with a girl like that in three months. I had thought you had quit hooking up."

"Yeah, and you started." The words came out more harsh than I intended them to.

"To keep my mind off of the pain." he shrugged. It wasn't like Ben to tell people about his feelings, not even me but he seemed now as if he wanted to talk about what was bothering him. I would listen. I had made one mistake tonight. I won't make two.

"What pain?" I asked, urging his to keep going.

"I don't know how to say it. There are no words."

I chuckled. "Tell me somehow."

He shook his head. "I guess I could show you. But I won't."

"Come on, Ben."

He nodded and walked over to me. "Close your eyes." I closed them and after about a minute I felt pressure on my lips. My eyes shot open to see Ben, kissing me, his eyes closed. He finally stopped and moved back, his eyes opened and he smiled. "i love you, Daniel Worsnop."

I couldn't believe it. I never saw it coming! There were at least thirty questions I could ask him.

Why have you been with all of those girls?

Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Somethng along those lines. But I decided to keep the moment, ask later. I smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Benjamin Bruce." Before he could respond, I leaned in and kissed him again.

**~fin~**

**Comment if you want me to post my Motionless in White, Ricky Olson fic. Id love to but I doubt is get any reads since this is fanfiction. Review please?**


End file.
